Ever Dream of Me
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sigilo, cuidado, profissionalismo. Era assim o relacionamento daqueles dois. Era... Quando há amor demais, nem acordos e contratos podem impedir que tudo mude de uma hora para outra. Slash/AU/PadAckles. Para Peu Wincest do NFF
1. Chapter 1

**Ever dream of me**

(Sempre sonhe comigo)

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: AU, Actor's Fic, Songfic (Ever Dream of Me - Nightwish)

Advertências: Slash M/M - PadAckles

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 2

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Resumo: Sigilo, cuidado, profissionalismo. Era assim o relacionamento daqueles dois. Era... Quando há amor demais, nem acordos e contratos podem impedir que tudo mude de uma hora para outra. Versão de outra fic minha.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e provavelmente sexo entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esses homens lindos. Gostou de alguma idéia minha? Que bom! Mas sejam bonzinhos e me citem se for o caso tá? Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas.

**Ever Dream of Me**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Natal para Peu Wincest**

Era apenas um homem, apenas isso! E como custava caro, por todos os deuses. Era alto, de cabelos acastanhados e forte como poucos. Era maravilhoso dançar com ele e estar com ele. Pena que o homem de sorriso franco, olhar cheio de luz e ar de perigo constante não podia ser conquistado.

Jamais seria conquistado.

Era um homem e tanto, o tal Jared. Sempre de ternos caros e bem cortados. Sempre com um sorriso nada discreto e um perfume marcante. Sempre perfeito.

Sempre.

Agora mesmo, enquanto olhava para a chuva escorrendo pelos vidros temperados, protegidos do excesso de luz que porventura houvesse e girando o dedo no gelo do uísque que Jared mais gostava, Jensen pensava que ele era uma força da natureza e impossível de ser domado, de ser conquistado e de ser aprisionado.

E Jensen não sabia o que fazer com o que seu coração dizia loucamente, sem parar, para sua mente.

Que cometera um erro terrível.

O maior de toda sua vida de médico famoso e bem posto no seio da sociedade.

O maior erro desde que se casara com Daneel, o maior erro desde que resolvera se esconder de todos e fingir que era apenas mais um sujeito certinho e bem sucedido.

Do ever felt away with me?

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

Jensen agora espiava a grossa aliança em sua mão esquerda e pensava porque precisava ter seguido à risca os conselhos de seu pai e escolhido uma vida pura e linda como era de se esperar de um herdeiro da maior rede de hospitais particulares do Texas.

Por que não conseguira ser verdadeiro consigo o suficiente?

E agora...

Três batidas na porta da suíte daquele portentoso edifício e Jensen suspirou, afrouxando o nó da gravata italiana de seda pura e caminhando com os sapatos de cromo alemão pelo chão de mármore carrara.

Espiou novamente para a cama grande, de finos lençóis de algodão egípcio e um arrepio quente, por mais estranho que fosse, o fez lembrar que por trás daquela porta que agora abria...

- "Boa noite, Jensen Ross Ackles." O sotaque pronunciado não tirava um milésimo do charme daquele olhar azul-esverdeado. Nem tampouco era possível a Jensen deixar de notar o perfume que invadia o ambiente quando o texano de San Antonio entrava.

- "Boa noite, Jared. A chuva não o atrapalhou?"

- "Oh, não, a garagem deste prédio veio bem a calhar. O que gostaria de ouvir hoje? Que tal um pouco de música country romântica? Você gosta, não é?"

Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto observava o homem mais alto retirar o cachecol de pura seda branca por cima do perfeito terno. Era... Impressionante. Não sabia o que fazer com toda a confusão que bailava em sua cabeça quando via aquele homem.

- "Como foi sua semana, Jensen? Tinha um imenso projeto de uma nova ala pediátrica para seu hospital de Dallas, se não me falha a memória, a reunião para arrecadar fundos foi noticiada em variados jornais."

Jared despiu o paletó, afrouxou a gravata, colocou uma música country de seu gosto, que por acaso se assemelhava ao de Jensen, e serviu-se de um copo baixo de uísque sem gelo. – "Uísque, cowboy?" Riu com jeito animado fazendo piada da origem texana de ambos e também do uísque sem gelo.

- "Tivemos muito sucesso e o projeto acabou sendo aprovado, como de hábito. Teremos uma grande noite de gala para comemorar, semana que vem. Ainda lê tudo que pode?" Jensen sabia que apesar da profissão um tanto diferente, Jared era extremamente curioso sobre tudo que o cercava e que lia bastante.

- "Ah, meus parabéns! Sua capacidade organizacional e charme são capazes de milagres, não é mesmo?" Jared bebericou o uísque e aproximou-se de Jensen com andar calmo, passando a mão por trás das costas dele e puxando-o num abraço. – "Você é um grande homem, Jensen e, eu ainda leio tudo que posso, principalmente se for para ter conversas inteligentes com você. Acredite-me, sua inteligência é um dom."

Os olhos verdes de Jensen não conseguiram se desgrudar do olhar inflamado do homem de cabelos acastanhados. Sentiu o coração ir à boca no momento em que as mãos daquele espécime perfeito do sexo masculino o tocaram. Sentiu...

Estava loucamente apaixonado por aquele homem.

Sem meio termo, nem um pouco de juízo, era fácil de ver, saber, admitir. E era rematada e irremediável loucura.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

- "Está tão calado hoje. Foi algo que eu fiz ou, talvez, algo que eu não fiz?" Um arquear das bem feitas sobrancelhas e Jensen parecia desmontar nos braços firmes daquele... Monumento.

- "Apenas estou um pouco tenso." Jensen temeu que o outro entendesse seu desespero. Não podia ser verdade. Aquele ali era apenas... Somente...

- "Eu sou pago para o quê, afinal?" Um sorriso sádico nos olhos de Jared e um beijo lascivo foi trocado. – "Melhor? Ou talvez queira uma boa massagem." Um sorriso com leve arquear das sobrancelhas.

Jensen queria chorar... Era o olhar "profissional" de Jared. Aquele que ele usava de vez em quando e que mostrava que ele falava por trás de alguma máscara.

Ackles sentia-se preso em sua própria armadilha.

Fora ele quem vira um amigo com aquele texano alto e de jeito francamente sensual e pedira informações. Fora ele quem jurara a si mesmo que sairia com ele umas duas vezes e pronto, apenas para se distrair e também para experimentar algo fora de sua vidinha convencional.

Para piorar, o médico fizera Jared jurar que seus encontros sempre seriam comerciais, que ele, Jensen, não desejava se desfazer de seu casamento nem nada do tipo e que sabia que era comum que homens da profissão dele, Jared, se apaixonassem por seus clientes e que, se tal ocorresse, jamais poderia corresponder.

Como pudera ser tão idiota?

- "Continua calado demais, Jensen. Venha, vamos para a cama. Como você mesmo gostava de frisar, tempo é dinheiro e eu realmente custo muito caro, como você também fazia questão de frisar."

Jensen queria se enterrar num buraco qualquer...

Jared podia ser bem cruel, por certo que sim. Jensen achara que tinha sido esperto e inteligente ao ter uma conversa preliminar com ele dizendo que seria tudo estritamente profissional, que ele sempre estaria no comando, que as vontades de Padalecki deveriam ser totalmente ignoradas e que não queria sequer ser amigo dele.

O loiro fingira-se de experiente quando na verdade jamais tivera nada com outro homem antes, embora todos os seus instintos lhe dissessem que era bastante capaz de se apaixonar por alguém do mesmo sexo. Nunca tentara, não era doido, o que diria a toda a longa linhagem texana dos Ackles?

Jensen tinha apego demais a sua terra, sua família, o poder que tinha em mãos comandando os negócios, gostava de ser obedecido e queria que tudo continuasse daquele jeito. Então há muito tempo enterrara bem fundo tudo que pudesse dizer respeito a suas vontades emocionais e sexuais e...

Fingira.

A vida inteira fingira apenas para descobrir que gostaria que pudesse ser real e verdadeiro. Apenas uma única vez tudo podia ser mais sincero. Por que vivia mentindo sobre tanta coisa a si mesmo?

Nos primeiros meses em que saíra com Padalecki até o humilhara um pouco, lembrando-o sempre de que ele era caro, de que era um brinquedo e de que nada que acontecia entre eles tinha significado. Apenas... Era apenas...

Mentira.

Mais mentiras em sua vida.

- "Hey, Jen, vou repetir que tempo é dinheiro, lembra?" Um riso um tanto forçado no rosto do homem de quase dois metros de altura e um longo suspiro do poderoso Jensen Ross Ackles. Jared podia chamá-lo daquele jeito, ele não ligava.

Um inseto numa teia.

Would you do it with me

Você o faria comigo?

Heal the scars and change the stars

Curar as cicatrizes e mudar as estrelas?

Would you do it for me

Você o faria por mim?

Turn loose the heaven within

Libertar o paraíso interior?

- "Está tudo bem, Jared, não precisa mais falar assim. Nunca mais fale assim." Bebericou um pouco de uísque olhando para a enorme interrogação na face do seu acompanhante.

- "Está tudo bem?" Um brilho de preocupação no olhar geralmente distante daquele homem que, no momento, ocupava todo e qualquer pensamento de Jensen.

- "Estou um pouco estressado, somente isso." Jensen suspirou novamente e sentiu a boca secar quando Jared despiu aos poucos o terno caro, a camisa bem cortada, a calça que assentava perfeitamente nele. – "Céus..." Acabou o médico por falar ao ver o quanto aquele homem o deixava louco apenas por se despir. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos loiros. Tensão demais se acumulando em seu peito.

- "Você, decididamente, não está muito bem hoje." Um franzir das bonitas e bem feitas sobrancelhas e Jared deixou uma das grandes mãos passar para a nuca do loiro e puxou-o, num beijo lento, longo, molhado e profundo.

Os beijos de Jared em Jensen sempre eram demorados, profundos, molhados, sensuais e faziam o coração de ambos acelerar, embora Padalecki tentasse evitar entregar-se todo em apenas um beijo. Não conseguia beijar Jensen de outro jeito. Apenas não conseguia.

Jensen fechou os olhos e abriu a boca e o coração. Era sempre perfeito. Era sempre tudo que poderia querer. Só que jamais iria ter, pois havia um preço alto demais a se pagar.

O médico não demorou a se despir, ajudado pelo moreno. Não demorou a agarrar as costas largas, apertar as nádegas rijas e a beijar com mais desejo a boca macia e quente. Era tudo e era nada.

Jensen gemeu alto, desesperado, quando Jared começou a sugar sua ereção impaciente. Gemeu ainda mais quando sentiu o corpo perfeito dele colar no seu enquanto se esfregavam, um tanto torturantemente, um no outro.

- "Jensen..." Um sussurro rouco de Jared nos ouvidos do homem que pagava para ser enlouquecido exatamente daquele jeito e, sem mais demora, o corpo enorme e forte se mesclou ao de Jensen, arrancando dele gemidos em todas as tonalidades e alturas.

Os movimentos firmes e longos, profundos e ritmados do maior e mais forte. Os braços poderosos que o mantinham apoiado enquanto se movia, apertava, mordiscava e arfava.

Calor tomando conta do quarto, da cama, da alma de cada um.

A cabeça de Jensen girava sem parar enquanto gemia... Gemia e pedia, desesperado de paixão, enquanto sentia o corpo maior e firme enterrar-se no seu, tomar posse do seu como se fosse a única coisa importante no mundo.

- "Jay, por favor... Oh, meu Deus, por favor..." Jensen não conseguia se controlar, nunca conseguia, quando Jared o devorava com força, com ritmo, com perícia. Sentiu sua cabeça vaguear nos beijos intensos, nos arranhares de sua pele, no corpo maior enfiando a virilidade simplesmente deliciosa no caminho quente e apertado de seu corpo. Se aquilo era loucura, não queria remédio algum para ela, não naquele momento que poderia muito bem durar para sempre. Foi quando viu um olhar firme perfurando sua alma.

- "Não precisa pedir... Você sempre manda..." Um brilho sádico no olhar perigoso e Jared começou a enfiar ainda mais firme e forte, alisando a ereção do outro com perita capacidade de enlouquecer um monge.

Jensen sabia que Jared estava descontando cada palavra sobre o contrato de ambos. Jared sempre fazia isso quando estavam na cama, como se ficar lembrando que não era real fosse algum fetiche dele.

- "Não quero mandar..." Jensen praticamente choramingou, sentindo o prazer se aproximar, sentindo a mão grande e forte tocando-o tão gostosamente que era quase pecado. No que pensava? Era um pecado em forma de homem e olhar.

Se existia céu e inferno, Ackles teve certeza de que sua passagem somente de ida para a danação estava bem ali, dentro do olhar de Jared.

I'd take you away

Eu te levaria embora

Castaway on a lonely day

Isolado em um dia solitário

Bosom for a teary cheek

Colo para um rosto com lágrimas

My song can but borrow your grace

Minha canção pode no máximo emprestar seu charme

Enfim, Jensen chegou ao seu limite agarrando o outro com força, puxando-o para um beijo fundo e sentindo que o corpo do outro continuava e continuava, dentro do seu. Por que ele, Jared, tinha que ser tão... Inconquistável?

Por fim, num gemido abafado, Jared cortou o beijou e rilhou os dentes, deixando seu prazer vir em sensações plenas de contentamento.

- "Assim é melhor, não acha?" Padalecki comentou enquanto abraçava o outro e dava-lhe um selinho. – "Já volto." Caminhou até o banheiro para se livrar do preservativo e tomar uma ducha rápida.

O vazio em Jensen logo apareceu. Sentia que havia algo além de sexo, uma conexão que Jared sempre quebrava, de propósito, saindo rápido de dentro dele e praticamente sumindo na suíte, deixando o loiro estendido na cama.

Jensen estava acabado.

Seu corpo inteiro queimava. Parecia um vício, uma necessidade. Sonhava com aquelas poucas horas, por muitas e muitas vezes. Pensava no que estava perdendo de sua vida quando se dava conta de que não queria que Padalecki se fosse.

Pensar nele, apenas pensar no moreno fazia seu corpo pulsar em outro ritmo, num pedido orgânico, urgente, pela completitude que só sentia perto dele.

Queria mais que aquilo. Queria o texano de San Antonio apenas para si, não queria saber que ele tinha compromissos pelo restante da semana, não suportava pensar que ele iria sair de seus braços e no dia seguinte teria outro amante, outro milionário que pagasse a fortuna que ele custava.

O que iria fazer? Engolir seu imenso orgulho e dizer àquele homem que estava louco por ele? E quantos antes dele já haviam tentado? Andara recolhendo dados, informações, até mesmo boatos, sobre Jared. Ele costumava ser profissional e não se sabia, nunca se soubera, de alguém que tivesse conseguido fazê-lo perder o prumo.

O que iria fazer?

Dentro da suíte, Jared tomou um bom banho, tentando fazer sua mente aquietar. Não era doido, seria uma estultice gigantesca sequer sonhar que era mais que vir, agarrar, fazer sexo ardente e sumir.

Sua profissão era essa.

Sorridente e amável. Elegante e sedutor. Submisso ou dominador ao gosto do freguês. Sexo pago, amante profissional, garoto de programa, brinquedinho de homens com muito dinheiro.

Ah, sim, muito dinheiro mesmo. Era o mais caro scort de que se tinha notícia naquele Estado e, por que não? Um dos mais caros de todo o país.

- "Quer tomar um banho? Daqui a uma hora eu preciso ir, como bem sabe. Além disso, você tem que voltar para sua linda esposa." Enrolado numa toalha felpuda, Jared foi até o canto do quarto e pegou o telefone, pedindo uma refeição leve, já sabia os gostos de Jensen, era fácil agradá-lo. Apesar de multimilionário, o texano de Dallas até que tinha vontades simples.

- "Passe a noite comigo." Jensen reunira toda sua coragem para dizer aquilo. Nem sabia se deveria ter dito. Levantou-se sem conseguir olhar para o homem alto e foi para a suíte, ligou a água quente e sentiu-se um perfeito imbecil ao chorar embaixo do chuveiro. Trancado lá dentro, encostado na parede enquanto a água caía, tentava se recuperar do que Padalecki lhe causava. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro ferver, sua mente girar. Estava louco, só podia ser...

Acabou por escorregar lentamente até o chão, olhos verdes avermelhados pelas lágrimas. Não sabia como resolveria aquilo. Não sabia mais como ia suportar.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

Nota: É pra continuar ou páro aqui mesmo? *Sadistic Princess Mode On*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever dream of me**

(Sempre sonhe comigo)

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: AU, Actor's Fic

Advertências: Slash M/M - PadAckles

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Sigilo, cuidado, profissionalismo. Era assim o relacionamento daqueles dois. Era... Quando há amor demais, nem acordos e contratos podem impedir que tudo mude de uma hora para outra. Versão de outra fic minha.[/Center]

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e provavelmente sexo entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esses homens lindos. Gostou de alguma idéia minha? Que bom! Mas sejam bonzinhos e me citem se for o caso tá? Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Essa santa mulher. Obrigada, marida.)

**Ever Dream of Me**

**Capítulo DOIS**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

Jared ouvira muito bem a pergunta que lhe fora feito, só que não respondeu. Apenas pousou o telefone e sentou-se na cama enorme, pensativo. Não era habitual que Jensen estivesse tão... Sensível. Sim, era amante dele há dois anos, tempo suficiente para saber quando ele estava bem e quando não estava.

E era a primeira vez que Jensen lhe pedia que ficasse...

Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Obviamente que devia ser apenas um capricho qualquer, afinal de contas, desde o início que o médico deixara bem claro que eram apenas negócios e que nada mais que sexo pago era o que os fazia se encontrarem duas vezes por semana, religiosamente.

Era o cliente regular a quem Jared destinava mais tempo.

E não se arrependia disso. Ficou de pé e pôs-se a olhar pelo vidro, tentando entender tudo aquilo. Era uma vida boa a sua, ao menos pagava bem, embora as exigências fossem enormes, pois não era fácil ter sua cultura, educação, postura e inteligência e fingir que era mais que um prostituto da alta roda no Texas. Ora, como se a maioria ligasse.

A maioria queria apenas o corpo perfeito e malhado, sem muitas perguntas, apenas prazer. Contava nos dedos quantas vezes pudera simplesmente conversar com algum cliente sobre algo além dos interesses do próprio cliente. Era pago para ouvir, não para falar. Sabia que muitos homens com quem deitava buscavam afeto, mas era algo que não tinha condições de dar ou se perderia na profissão.

Pior que Jared era um romântico incorrigível e sonhava que talvez um dia...

Não, nem pensar numa casinha com cercas brancas e uma esposa doce. Não ia tão longe em sua loucura. Jamais teria uma esposa, seu gosto por homens vinha desde a adolescência e não se encaixaria no mundo heterossexual com tanta facilidade e olha que já tentara, com afinco, deixar de gostar de homens. Como se pudesse gostar de alguém fazendo o que fazia.

Não era fácil ter os sentimentos travados pelo tempo inteiro, sorrir quando queria quebrar a cara de alguém e fazer-se de submisso quando geralmente tinha bastante opinião, apenas não a expressava para não perder o "cliente".

Se o mundo lá fora soubesse o quanto alguns de seus respeitáveis cidadãos recorriam aos seus serviços para dar graça àquelas vidas cínicas e mentirosas. Quantas mulheres faziam idéia de onde seus "machões texanos" estavam? Já vira homens arrogantes, com todo o estereótipo dos perfeitos heteros, gemerem sem controle embaixo do seu corpo maior e mais forte. Geralmente Jared era maior e mais forte que todos os seus clientes, embora encontrasse em Jensen alguém quase páreo para seu corpo moldado.

Os ombros largos de Jensen... A cintura proporcional, as pernas levemente arqueadas, as mãos grandes e masculinas. Ele era lindo e Jared jogou os cabelos para trás com um longo suspiro. Será que Jensen era feliz?

O quanto ele, Jared, ouvia de sonhos desfeitos, de amores impossíveis e de prisões de ouro e jóias nas quais quase todos os seus clientes viviam?

O dinheiro podia ser libertador, mas também podia ser uma aprisionante vida de grades e regras que não se queria seguir. A vida de alguns que conhecia era um esconder incessante das lágrimas doloridas e uma bem cuidada plantação de sorrisos afáveis e paixões mentirosas.

- "Como se a minha fosse muito diferente." Serviu-se de outra dose de uísque. Não era bom passar de uma dose, mas sentia-se... Estranho.

Tão estranho quanto Jensen parecia estar.

Aliás, por que Jensen queria que ficasse por toda a noite? Já era bastante difícil ficar com ele apenas duas horas por noite, duas noites por semana, quando queria muito mais.

- "Não posso ser idiota." Falou para si mesmo e inspirou o ar frio do ar condicionado, pesadamente. Estava... Não podia estar, mas estava... Não era inteligente, mas...

Estava apaixonado por Jensen e fazia mais de um ano.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

Tentara com todas as suas forças impedir aquilo, tentara odiá-lo, mas sem sucesso. Simplesmente aceitara o fato e vinha vivendo naquela situação absurda, fingindo que não era nada além de um encontro profissional.

Jensen não sabia, mas Jared dispensara quase todos os seus clientes, dizendo que estava se preparando para outra profissão. Tivera muito cuidado em esconder do médico que ele e mais um eram todos os que agora podiam estar com ele. E o tal mais um era um cliente antigo e quase amigo, que lhe dava conselhos e funcionava mais como segurança em caso de Jensen dispensá-lo. Padalecki já havia juntado algum dinheiro, era cuidadoso com isso, não seria jovem e bonito para sempre, mas ainda precisaria trabalhar mais um bom tempo.

O homem alto de olhar agora perdido suspirou pela enésima vez e pensou que tanto ele quanto Jensen eram dois mentirosos. Não havia espaço para nada real? Mudou a linha de pensamento antes de ficar aborrecido. Pensou novamente no que andava fazendo, sabia que notícias corriam, então inventara estrangeiros com menos visibilidade que os ricaços que geralmente conhecia para mentir ao loiro sobre seus compromissos profissionais.

O fato era que já não conseguia deitar-se com outros com tanta facilidade, pois sonhava com Jensen, o via em seus braços mesmo quando estava com qualquer outro, e isso era ruim, pois não podia se dar ao luxo de chamar nomes errados...

Por que não podia ficar livre do que sentia? Achou que o outro estava demorando um tanto demais e bateu à porta da suíte, discretamente. – "Jensen, a comida já vai chegar." Na verdade queria saber se tudo estava bem, uma vez que com ele, Jared, nada estava indo muito bem. Sentia falta do controle que sempre tivera sobre si mesmo. Sentia-se preso numa armadilha que ele mesmo criara.

Come out, come out wherever you are

Saia, saia de onde estiver

So lost in your sea

Tão perdido em seu mar

Give in, give in for my touch

Entregue-se, entregue-se para meu toque

For my taste for my lust

Para meu provar, para minha luxúria

Jensen acabara de tomar seu banho, não tendo conseguido impedir as lágrimas e estava lavando o rosto quando ouviu o outro chamar. Tentou esconder os sinais de que chorara e demorou um pouco apenas se olhando no espelho e vendo que seus olhos pareciam cheios de dor. Não podia se deixar abater. Era um negociante difícil de lidar, era um homem acostumado a embates empresariais com fabricantes de equipamentos hospitalares e com construtores de todo tipo. Não ia deixar o amante saber, jamais, tudo que sentia.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu, o olhar altivo, os cabelos molhados, indo direto para suas roupas. Sem palavra alguma para aquele homem que espiava da janela. Não ia conseguir falar nada, ainda não.

Talvez nunca.

Jensen começou a se vestir, o vazio que sempre lhe vinha estava ainda maior. Iria voltar para sua querida esposa. Tentava ser um bom marido, tentava ser justo com ela, só que não era amor. Havia sido uma boa decisão para sua carreira e para todos de sua empresa, afinal de contas eram ambos herdeiros de grandes famílias dedicadas à medicina.

Ninguém perguntara a ele, Jensen, se era seu sonho de vida estar casado com uma mulher linda, culta, inteligente e que não amava. Era uma boa amiga, mas somente isso. Talvez nunca amasse uma mulher de maneira completa dado seu "segredinho sujo": no fundo sempre soubera de sua preferência por homens.

Bem, era incapaz de esconder de si mesmo, pois dos outros... Ah, os outros. Imaginavam-no um conquistador nato que sempre estava de olho nas belas mulheres que por vezes conhecia. Tinha até fama de fiel, mas à boca pequena comentava-se que era óbvio que tinha amantes, todo mundo de sua classe social e fortuna tinha.

Talvez tivesse mesmo, só que não era nenhuma mulher... Nunca seria.

Droga, estava revoltado com tudo aquilo que Jared o fazia sentir e pensar e quase se enforcou puxando o nó da caríssima gravata.

- "Jensen, quer conversar?" Jared perguntou com medo da resposta. Não estava num bom dia. Sentia-se abalado demais por pensar naquele loiro mais que seria necessário, mais que seria saudável. No entanto, fazia parte de seus "deveres" de amante pago e bem pago ser afável, ser simpático e ouvir as lamúrias e sofrimentos de seus clientes. Se bem que, no atual caso, queria mesmo ouvir o que se passava na mente do outro.

Um suspiro muito fundo foi tudo que Jensen conseguiu. Um nó gigantesco se formando em sua garganta. Fechou os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça, querendo fugir de lá, voltar para sua casa, sua fortuna, suas mentiras e agarrar-se a algum sonho impossível onde poderia amar livremente.

Onde poderia amar Jared.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

- "Decididamente, você está um pouco estranho hoje. Aconteceu algo que queira me contar?" A voz de Jared soava alta demais no silêncio opressor que se instalara entre eles. Iria insistir apenas aquela vez. Não podia ir mais longe sem que seu coração saísse pela boca, sem dar a entender por trás de sua máscara de amante perfeito que estava muito abalado.

Jensen apenas se virou para ele, usou todo o autocontrole que podia e conseguia ter e deu um falso sorriso que nem sequer lhe alcançava os olhos. Estava magoado, sensível e sentindo uma dor impossível de controlar. Sentia-se tão sozinho. Sabia que todos os seus dias seriam iguais, tudo sempre igual e sabia também que aquele amor não teria futuro algum. Principalmente porque...

- "A comida já chegou, pelo cheiro delicioso que vem da ante-sala. Vamos comer algo e beber um ou dois uísques. Amanhã terei uma reunião importante, foi muito bom ver você hoje." Jensen sentia seu corpo ser esmagado pela vontade imensa de dizer apenas que o amava. Seria uma idiotice, tinha certeza. E, além disso, perderia o moreno, sabia que ele não acharia aquela conduta insana muito profissional e talvez deixasse de vê-lo. Pegou um copo, como se fosse um veneno, encheu com duas doses de uísque e virou tudo de uma vez.

Não ia conseguir ir adiante se Jared nunca mais aceitasse. Se ele se fosse... Se...

- "Perdoe-me a franqueza, mas tem algo muito errado e eu o conheço há dois anos. Pode me por para fora se achar melhor, mas há algo que está devorando você por dentro e, se eu não for capaz ao menos de ouvir, creio que não estarei fazendo bem o meu trabalho." Os olhos intensamente verdes naquele momento se aproximavam de Jensen numa velocidade alucinante.

Jared estava em frente ao outro antes mesmo que se desse conta. Estava com o coração pulando ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes e sabia que tinha que ir embora, o mais rápido possível... Senão...

Senão...

O loiro não soube quando as lágrimas começaram. Não conseguiu controlar nada. Nada de nada. Ficou parado ali, a mão segurando o copo agora vazio, olhando o mais alto com gotas grossas caindo pelo rosto que muitos achavam bem bonito.

- "Jensen?" A voz era tensa, nervosa, preocupada. Ele estava chorando? O que diabos estava havendo? – "O que há? Por favor, me diga!" Não era mais o profissional distante e cínico, nem tampouco o homem pago por hora para vender sexo e talvez um pouco de conversa. Estava preocupado. – "Você bebeu demais, não deveria beber assim, não tem muita resistência à bebida!" Tentava achar respostas e só via mais dúvidas.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

Sempre sonhe comigo

- "Jared..." Um sussurro negado, um medo desvendado. Jensen estremeceu inteiro com tanta proximidade e fez o que não poderia fazer, fez o que não devia fazer. Atirou-se nos braços dele e colou sua boca na dele, num desejo tão intenso que parecia consumi-lo inteiro. Sentia dor do tanto que seu coração batia em ritmo aleatório, agarrou Jared com força, apertando-o contra si. Estava perdido e tinha plena consciência disso.

O choque do mais alto logo foi substituído por um abraço apertado e por um beijo intenso correspondido com exaustão. Não beijava Jensen, devorava-o como se ele fosse toda a salvação que gostaria de ter. Não queria que aquele beijo terminasse. Não queria deixá-lo ir embora para sua vida perfeita. Não podia deixar. Estava arruinado.

Arruinado.

Separaram-se a custo. Jensen enterrou a cabeça no ombro largo do outro e soluçou. Estava sem defesa, perdido e sabia disso. Sentia-se culpado de um milhão de coisas e sabia que ia perdê-lo. – "Nunca mais vou vê-lo, sei que não." Sua voz parecia uma sentença de sofrimento no inferno.

- "Alguém descobriu alguma coisa e está preocupado com seu casamento? Podemos dar um jeito. Conheço algumas pessoas que podem jurar que eu sou o mais casto e puro negociante do mundo." O coração desesperado de Jared nem queria pensar naquela possibilidade: nunca mais veria Jensen? – "Ou se cansou de mim e já não quer me ver? Seja sincero e me vou sem mais perguntas." Era melhor a dureza crua de uma dor desferida uma única vez que pensar que haveria algo num futuro que jamais chegaria.

- "Alguém descobriu alguma coisa sim." Jensen não conseguia se afastar dele, não conseguia largar as costas fortes e apertou-o num abraço ainda mais tenso, dolorido e asfixiante. Sua voz era um murmúrio, nada mais que um murmúrio.

- "O que há? Jensen, você mal consegue falar, que droga, me diga o que há! Estou ficando preocupado com você que jamais agiu assim." E agora? Estava gostando da sensação de estar agarrado nele, mas não àquele custo, as lágrimas que não cessavam no rosto do loiro, a dor que parecia palpável em cada respiração. No que pensava, estava sentindo uma tremenda dor também! Não queria largá-lo e sabia que deveria fazê-lo o mais rápido possível. O que queria e o que deveria nunca haviam sido coisas tão diferentes. Acariciou as costas dele devagar, tentando acalmá-lo e, mais que isso, tentando se acalmar.

- "Eu descobri algo que vai fazer você ir embora e sem possibilidade alguma que possa haver retorno." Toda a coragem de Jensen se ia junto com as palavras que dizia. Estava se sentindo caminhando ao cadafalso que enforcaria seus sentimentos para sempre. Soluçava de tempo em tempo, limpava as lágrimas tentando se recompor, mas novas vinham em substituição e sua voz estava estranha. – "Eu não queria ter sabido, preferia que tudo continuasse sendo apenas um sonho bom." Quem disse que conseguia achar as palavras corretas?

Jared estremeceu inteiro. Será que ele sabia? Será que estava chorando por estar decepcionado, totalmente decepcionado? Por sentir que Padalecki era alguma ameaça à sua vidinha linda de comercial de margarina? Engoliu em seco e controlou sua voz. – "Compreendo. Sinto muito se dei a perceber qualquer coisa inapropriada. Não serei nenhum tipo de problema para sua vida social, pessoal e profissional. Eu sei que é errado, pode ser um grave problema realmente, mas não foi possível evitar, foi?" Inspirou profundamente e assustou-se ao expirar com oscilações que o fizeram compreender que estava quase chorando. E ele não chorava, isso era absurdo! Não que fosse algo pouco masculino, não era isso...

Jared jamais se despia de sua carapaça protetora na frente de ninguém. Só que Jensen era especial demais. Então percebeu que olhos verdes nublados de lágrimas estavam fitos nos dele. Estremeceu um tanto. Não conseguia mais se controlar, próximo ao precipício, tão perto do fim...

O olhar repleto de tristeza de Jensen fez Jared trincar os dentes. Então estava certo. O médico descobrira que ele, um mero homem que se prostituía com a mais alta roda, estava apaixonado. Era um erro terrível que jurou naquele momento nunca mais cometer.

– "Compreendo também que esteja decepcionado, Sr. Ackles, afinal sempre deixou claro que eram apenas negócios. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes e sinto muito tê-lo desapontado com meus sentimentos. Gostaria apenas que soubesse que não é qualquer sentimento e que não sou dado a deslealdades. Não terá nunca mais notícias minhas, nem haverá qualquer comentário." Desfez o abraço com o coração em pedaços, fora o mais formal possível tentando manter um tanto de sua dignidade. Encaminhou-se para a pequena mesa onde deixara algumas de suas coisas. Já estava vestido e era apenas ir embora. – "Creio que não deseja ver-me mais. Aceitarei o fato. Tenha uma boa noite."

Começou a ir para a porta segurando lágrimas amargas e o coração em tiras pela dor que sentia. Então uma voz muito baixa se sobressaiu no silêncio pesado.

- "Do que pensa que está falando?" Jensen sussurrou. Não estava entendendo muito bem. Aliás, nem sequer compreendia do que estavam falando ao certo. Sua cabeça girava pelo excesso de bebida que acabara ingerindo. Só não queria que ele fosse embora, só isso.

- "Não torne isso mais vexatório do que já está sendo. Se quer que eu admita que me apaixonei, eu admito, mas apenas não torne tudo pior fingindo que não há nada, por que você me fez enxergar que talvez eu não possa ser tão distante quanto eu gostaria." Se era para serem sinceros, então seria mortalmente sincero. – "Se precisa ouvir para julgar-se vitorioso nesse nosso joguinho idiota, sim, eu estou apaixonado, você venceu. Agora, por favor, apenas confie que não sou nenhum qualquer e que seu segredo estará sempre bem guardado comigo." Abriu a porta mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Era o fim.

Jensen virou-se, totalmente aturdido e observou a silhueta forte, alta e marcante daquele texano perfeito com uma explosão de esperança na sua alma que antes estava tão triste.

E Jensen sorriu abertamente. Então...

- "Senhor Ackles, se não se importar, devolverei o dinheiro referente à reunião de hoje. Decididamente não foi o que o senhor esperava, tenho certeza."

- "Pare onde está." A voz de Jensen estava um pouco mais firme, mas ainda tremida. Jared se virou para ele.

- "Por favor, não há mais nada a dizer. Estou tentando ser o mais honesto e profissional possível. Acho melhor eu ir." Jared voltou-se e começou a sair pela porta quando sentiu o abraço vindo por trás, as mãos firmes de Jensen se entrecruzaram em sua cintura e engoliu novamente em seco. – "Por favor, isso é torturante." Notou que estava pedindo por favor sem parar... Uma dor funda na voz que era sempre tão segura.

- "Estou apaixonado por você. Apenas diga que não entendi errado e que também sente o mesmo por mim." Jensen falou em tom completamente cheio de dúvidas e temendo ser rejeitado ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que não seria...

Your beauty cascaded it on me

Sua beleza me cobriu como uma cascata

In this white night fantasy

Nesta fantasia de uma noite passada em branco

Tudo foi tão rápido que ambos sequer souberam como. Em segundos Jared tinha se voltado, chutado a porta, trancado-a sabe-se lá como e abraçado Jensen, espremendo-o num abraço apaixonado enquanto o beijava na boca sem dúvida alguma. Não ligava para mais nada, para problemas, para posição social, para o fato de ser um homem pago para fazer sexo.

Estava louco por aquele loiro e pelo que entendera, era correspondido. Era tudo que precisava saber no momento.

O choque das costas de Jensen na parede teve o som surdo abafado pelos gemidos que o loiro soltava enquanto Jared o despia com uma velocidade gerada pela ânsia, pelo desejo intenso e por loucura.

Era tudo uma loucura.

Olhos cor de mar, verdes mares de esperança, se abriram enquanto a boca masculina e perigosa de Jared deslizava pela pele alva do pescoço que se arrepiava. Jensen sorriu e gemeu entre beijos, abraços, alisares e quadris se esfregando.

Mãos fortes e firmes jogavam longe qualquer peça de roupa que ainda restasse sobre o médico enquanto palavras com acentuado sotaque texano soavam apaixonadamente nos ouvidos do loiro.

Jared baixou a mão e carícias quentes e perfeitas fizeram os gemidos aumentarem. Afastou-se com lábios mordidos de puro desejo e atirou longe a roupa inteira sem cortar o contato visual, a boca aberta, arfante, sem conseguir pensar.

Jensen gemeu quando sentiu o corpo agora nu de Jared se chocar com força contra o seu, num desejo tão desesperado quanto proibido. Ereções pulsantes se esfregaram levando-os quase ao clímax e então parou e encarou o outro com densidade.

- "Não vai ser igual a nenhuma outra vez, nunca mais vai ser igual." Padalecki descobriu um novo tom de voz ao dizer aquelas palavras. Ronronava como um gato ao tempo em que era rouco e sedutor.

- "Vem..." Jensen falou com um biquinho sexy nos lábios rosados, molhados e obscenos. Passou a língua de forma tão despudorada pelo lábio inferior que Jared a engoliu antes mesmo de Jensen pensar em fechar a boca.

O poderoso Dr. Ross, conhecido e temido pelo gênio beligerante, não resistiu quando os músculos fortíssimos do outro homem o ergueram e se limitou a cruzar as mãos na nuca alheia e a prender-se nele com as pernas firmes. Sentiu suas costas serem espremidas na parede enquanto dois dedos hábeis tratavam de deixá-lo mais relaxado.

Uma fisgada de prazer fez Jensen bater a cabeça na parede quando dígitos firmes encontraram sua próstata e massagearam num ritmo quase de ato sexual. Tremia qual vara verde nos braços do outro.

- "Geme pra mim, Jen, geme..."

- "Como... se... eu... E-eu..." Jensen procurava ar, desesperadamente. Não encontrava quase nenhum e ficou ainda mais insano quando um beijo francês de destruir países lhe tirou a consciência e um membro rijo e insaciável se atirou dentro de seu corpo como se um incêndio precisasse ser apagado.

Na verdade, era um enorme incêndio.

Jared mordeu o ombro alvo enquanto penetrava-o sem nenhum tipo de medo nem de resistência. Os corpos se mexiam e chocavam sem reserva alguma. Queria Jensen, queria matá-lo, parti-lo ao meio, deixar-lhe marcas que permanecessem para sempre.

Era seu Jensen agora! Não queria pensar, nem saber, nem nada mais. Era sexo selvagem, era intenso demais para ser parado ou pensado.

E era amor...

Por mais controlado que fosse, o mais alto tinha seus limites e atingira todos ao saber do amor de Jensen. Enterrou-se nele com fúria e intensidade dignas de um furacão e gemeu o nome dele enquanto arrancava do fundo da alma do loiro gemidos mais que deliciosos de ouvir. Sabia que não estava sendo gentil, nada delicado e tinha certeza que jamais haviam feito sexo daquele jeito.

Os nós das mãos de Jared estavam esbranquiçados pelo esforço que fazia segurando o outro enquanto metia nele sem piedade. Quando os olhares se cruzavam, o ar quente de ambas as bocas se chocava, ficava ainda mais difícil entender porque aquilo não podia ser para sempre.

Iam ter que dar um jeito!

Padalecki possuiu o corpo menor como se fosse a única vez que o faria e só parou de gemer e arremeter quando o prazer de Jensen explodiu entre seus corpos, aproveitando o aperto único dado em sua virilidade para quase berrar seu prazer nos ouvidos do outro.

Apertou-o ainda contra a parede, sentindo o corpo inteiro exigir descanso pela intensa atividade e procurou a boca do médico para um beijo apaixonado. Destrançou as pernas dele de suas costas e encostou-o na parede com um tanto mais de cuidado, abraçando as costas nuas e fazendo caraminholas na nuca despida de fios devido ao corte masculino e curto que Jensen usava.

Ever felt away with me

Já se sentiu longe junto comigo?

Just once that all I need

Só uma vez tudo que preciso

Entwined in finding you one day

Envolvido em achar você algum dia

- "Não faço a menor idéia do que faremos." Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do outro, ainda de olhos fechados, totalmente satisfeito e zonzo de prazer. – "Nem sei se estou vivo, para ser sincero."

- "Passarei a noite aqui com você, se ainda quiser." A voz de Jared soou suave e quente. Olhou em torno e pegou uma toalha da mesa próxima e enrolou-a no loiro, protegendo-o. – "Precisamos de outro banho, de juízo e de desculpas aceitáveis."

- "Não darei desculpa alguma. Não desejo mais me esconder, de nada nem ninguém. Você é minha liberdade e ela não tem preço. Cansei desse joguinho." Jensen Ackles falava sério enquanto lambia despudoradamente a boca do outro. Parecia que havia mel naqueles lábios e estava bem disposto a provar mais um pouco.

- "Jensen, tem muito mais a perder que eu. Compreendo seus sentimentos, mas não sei o quanto tudo isso pode prejudicá-lo." Jared quase se estapeou por estar sendo tão... Tão pouco romântico. – "Isso não soou muito amoroso..." Ficou levemente corado e ganhou selinhos infindáveis até que se olharam novamente, agarrados ainda, encalorados, pele quente contra pele quente.

- "Você ainda tem sua agenda de contatos e romances?" Jensen finalmente se soltou do abraço e rumou para a cama grande com o outro a segui-lo, visto que estavam de mãos dadas.

- "Eu tenho sim. Por que pergunta?" Não compreendera bem os pensamentos do outro. – "No que pensa?"

- "Você nunca comentou, mas eu pesquisei seus contatos. Só preciso que seja meu homem." Dizer aquilo fez Ackles sentir-se livre e feliz. – "Ninguém dirá coisa alguma de meu divórcio."

- "Ficou louco? Danneel é uma rica herdeira e cheia de contatos políticos!" Jared ficou assombrado.

- "Pois que se foda, não quero saber. Meu dinheiro não é tudo que há no mundo e, como bem sabe, estou longe de ficar um pobre coitado sem ela."

- "O que irão dizer? Eu me preocupo com isso, como bem sabe. Não quero ler fofocas idiotas sobre você." Suspirou e beijou-o levemente na boca. – "Eu realmente me importo."

- "Irão dizer o que? Que sou bicha? E daí? Só ligo para você estar comigo." Jensen riu de um jeito que Jared jamais vira. O riso da liberdade.

- "Não mensurou os riscos? A probabilidade de termos problemas é imensa." Padalecki deitou-se ao lado do outro e o puxou para si, fazendo carinhos nos cabelos em tons de loiro escuro. – "Não quero ser estraga-prazeres, só que me preocupo com sua vida futura. Eu o amo demais para prejudicá-lo, para vê-lo ser apontado na rua. Moramos no Texas, se não lembra."

- "Iremos para outro país se for preciso, talvez o Canadá, por que não? Eu não quero mais fingir. Cansei de mentir. E, vai largar essa vida." A frase foi intensa, séria e direta. – "E foda-se o resto. Quero mais que o mundo se dane. Você estará comigo, então tudo vai ficar bem. Acredita nisso?"

- "Não pensei que um dia eu fosse concordar com algo assim, mas eu acredito sim. Sou sonhador o suficiente para acreditar. Bem, então vou procurar algum emprego, não pretendo ser sustentado por você."

- "Ora, então já faz planos futuros comigo?" Ackles riu novamente.

- "Tenho alguns dons escondidos. Sabia que me formei na faculdade de Enfermagem?" Deu um selinho no outro e ficou sério. – "Isso não é um sonho, não é mesmo? Não é rematada loucura? É?"

- "Quem disse que isso tudo me importa? Que seja a maior de todas as loucuras, será apenas nossa loucura. Aceita viajar comigo nessa empreitada?"

- "Creio que não precisa perguntar." Jared agarrou-o com velocidade desmedida e logo gemiam novamente, perdidos de paixão, sem pensar em mais nada.

Eram apenas dois homens apaixonados.

Ever felt away without me

Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença?

My love, it lies so deep

Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo

Ever dream of me

* * *

Nota: Viram como estou boazinha? No dia de Natal, presentinho para os leitores que me incentivam. Já que deixaram um monte de reviews maravilhosos, meu jeito de agradecer foi terminar a fanfiction e postar. Espero que tenham gostado e, reitero que é versão de uma fanfic, com outro nome, minha, do fandom de Saint Seiya. Obviamente que mudei várias coisas, mas a essência é a mesma e, cá para nós, ficou uma versão maior e mais angst esta aqui. Comentem se acharem que mereço e, lembrem-se, não ganhamos nada para escrever, apenas reviews.

Sempre sonhe comigo


End file.
